


Lightweight

by Queerking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, PWP, but no freak out, good ending I promise, hammered boys, i kind of liked lightweight Cas., so this is drunken confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/pseuds/Queerking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very good thing Dean knows Castiel will talk about anything with a beer in him. And now that he is human he can't flit away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightweight

Dean placed two cases of six pack of beer in front of them both and a full bottle of Jack Daniels. First night with his friend back and human, Dean is not wasting time. He figured since Castiel has to drink an entire liquor store as an Angel, it would only take the guy as a human a bottle of beer to get him buzzed. 

"Alright, so tonight, we are getting very drunk." The Hunter stated. "Let's see how much you can tolerate now." 

The former Angel looked slightly amused and took a beer. Dean took one as well, screwing of the cap, Castiel doing the same. They both took a long pull.

....

They were now done with the beer, it's been 30 minutes and so far Castiel knows about Rhonda Hurley, his fear of planes, his love of bad Spanish soap operas and watched black swan for the dancing more than the girls. Dean knows Cas wants a lot of pets, likes walking on the sand, really likes the colour green and really enjoys peanut butter and jelly. 

Right now they're talking about the old days, and now moving onto shots and Dean is going to teach Castiel the game of quarters. 

"Alright so all you have to do is bounce the quarter into the glass. If you make it you get to do out again, and I have to take a shot. If you miss you have to take a shot, then I try. Alright?" Dean explained.

Castiel looked like he got it, then promptly got it in twice before missing because the beers have made him a bit tipsy. 

Dean gets it in four times before missing.

Castiel glares at him on his fourth shot, "You're an expert at this game, aren't you?"

Dean tried for as much innocence as he could muster, "I don't know what you're talking about."

They proceeded like this for about 10 minutes and Castiel's determination got him pretty far. They were actually talking. 

Castiel bounces another in, "I just feel this is all my fault. The angels falling, Metatron getting his way. Maybe I should just stop. I seem to be doing more trouble than," he bounces it and the quarter hits the rim, "good." He pours a shot.

Dean bounces and makes it, "Come on man, don't be like that. You did good on some things. Like that baby you told me you healed. Dude, you didn't owe that kid anything or that mom. How about the old family friend you helped with?" Another clink to a shot. 

After the drink Cas takes he replies bitterly, "I basically put him in a state of zero awareness. No one can talk with him and he won't ever be able to function properly without help. Might as well kill him." 

Dean pursed his lips, "Hey, at least he's happy and living. Look. What," he misses and does a shot, "would you tell me if I did the same and I was in a state you were?"

Castiel shoots and makes it and thinks. "I would tell you that your faults are now in the past and we need you right now." The Angel also thinks about Deans words a while ago. He would rather have him, cursed or not. "Would you still have me now Dean, when I'm still obviously cursed?" 

They stare at each other, just for a minute. Not drunk enough, Dean thinks. "Of course, Cas." And he takes a shot. 

This continues for another 40 minutes, they talk back and forth. 

Now, they're at the slur and waving hands drunk. They were sitting across from each other and now they're sitting right by each other. They're both smiling like idiots and Dean has his hand rested on Cas' thigh. 

"And think if we got a dog, there, there would finally be someone to take care Sam Kevin and Crowrey. C-crowley. Demon." The Angel was trying to convince his Hunter why they were in need of some pets. "And you know I could just. Just relate to a bird and you with a cat. You're so much like a cat Dean." Castiel grinned up at him.

Dean looked scandalized, "But dude no no, I'm sneezy around cats. They, we don't go together. I could be a dog though. Dad didn't let us have dogs. Hated to tell Sammy no that we couldn't have one. If, if you want Cas." He got really close and stage whispered, "we can get one for you." 

Castiel looked like he was about to cry, "Gosh, thank. Thank you so much. Dean, I. Love you so much." 

Dean joined in for the tears, "Love you so much too man."

Not the way he wanted to say it, but they did. 

They sort of just got lost looking at each other. And who knows who leaned in first to kiss, kinda sloppy at first but then after a bit, they got way better. Dean placed his hands on Castiels hips and Cas' hands ended up tangled in Deans hair. 

Soon they were tugging off clothes and both surprisingly hard, considering how much they drank. When they separated for air the third time Dean laid siege to Castiel's neck with kisses and bites and sucking. 

They were both now shirtless, Castiel has his pants off, and Dean is working on it. The hunter stops his task to cup Castiel through his boxers, and kissed the man deeply before working his pants off fully.

When they were both finally out of their pants, Dean had to lead them to the bunkers closest thing to a living room. It has a couch and a throw blanket, which they topple over. While still kissing. Dean gets both their cocks out and jacks them both. His hand smears with mixing pre cum, and they both thrust fast and hard into his hand. 

"Yeah, that's it, Cas, Cas, oh.." Dean was rambling, stuck on repeat of Cas' name but it seemed like Cas was stuck on his too, "Oh Dean, Dean, Dean.."

They both meet for a passionate kiss right before they come.

They both are breathing hard and Castiel just slumps on Dean, and Dean pulls the blanket on them. After a minute, they sleep. 

......

When Dean wakes it's to a warm body shifting and grumbling. Last night comes to mind and that explains his head ache, the body and grumbling. Dean manages a small smile at the memories.

"Morning Cas." He grunts. 

The shifting freezes. Cas scrambles up quickly and looks at Dean like he's just killed a kitten, taking his warmth. Dean, for the lack of a better word, pouts. Castiel looks down, not meeting the questioning pout. "I am very sorry for my actions last night.." He started.

Dean sat up, "You regret it? I mean, thought you were pretty sure.. I thought.." Dean swallowed. 

Castiel looked at him, "Honestly, no, I don't regret it I just.. You don't?" He sounded confused.

Dean cracked a smile, "Not for a minute. This," he gestures between them, "was my goal, and to also see if I wasn't crazy for maybe seeing.. something." He shrugs. 

Castiel leans forward and kisses him then envelopes him into a hug. 

Then someone snorts and mutters "finally".

They don't hear or care.


End file.
